The Run For Survival
|story = |directed = |previous = "Access Range" |next = "Questions Answered" }} The Run For Survival is the eighth episode in season one of Bikini Bottom Survival. Sypnosis While getting closer to finding out the answer to their mystery, trouble arises and the team have to run for their survival in this harsh environment and avoid getting injured whilst having to also solve the case on Mr. John Sear. Transcript The story picks up right after the events of the last episode. SpongeBob: '''Run faster! '''Squidward: '''My legs can't handle this anymore. '''Mr. Krabs: ''(looks behind) He's still chasing us! '''Patrick: '(pants) ''This is so... ''(pauses, then takes a few deep breaths) ''tirting. '''SpongeBob: '''Look! There are two boundaries... an intersection! '''Sandy: '''Should we split up? '''SpongeBob: '''Mr. Krabs, Patrick, you go with me! '''Sandy: '''No! You go-- ''intersection arrives and they all have to make a decision SpongeBob: 'Um, just come-- ''intersection comes and they all go left, except for Squidward. 'Squidward: '''No! ''(runs back to them) '''Mr. Sear: ''(catches Squidward) Gotcha! '''Squidward: '''No! Let me go, you pathetic cunt! '''Mr. Sear: '''No, I wont! ''else runs to come back for Squidward. Mr. Krabs: ''(fires gun) Run, Squidward! Try to escape! '''Mr. Sear: '(dodges bullet) ''You psycho maniac, are you crazy? ''(another bullet is fired) ''What the fuck, stop that! '''Squidward: '''Listen to this guy, you might shoot me by accident, Eugene! '''SpongeBob: '''We're getting closer'!' ''Krabs fires one more time and it hits Squidward. Mr. Krabs: 'Oh no, oh no, oh no. '''Squidward: '''What? Did you hit me? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Of course, what the hell? ''(looks at his gun) ''What kind of bullets are those, well, anyway, good thing I used those. Um, what a convenient-ass coincidence. '''Sandy: '''Hurry! We've got a good aim now, fire the trap! '''Patrick: '''Go! '''Sandy: '''1, 2, 3... ''(fires trap) '''Mr. Sear: ''(gets caught in the cargo net trap) Shit! '''Patrick: '''Now we've got--- '''Mr. Sear: '(tases Patrick) ''Yes! '''Patrick: '''Deeeaaughh! ''(becomes dizzy) ''How the hell did you get to fit a taser in--- ''(faints) SpongeBob: 'PATRICK! ''(looks at Sear) Come at me you piece of shit, come at me! '''Mr. Krabs: ''(gets ready to fire the sleeping dart) Wait for it... '''Mr. Sear: '''Oh, you want to have a piece of me? '''SpongeBob: '''No, that would be against my "good" nature, well, how Nickelodeon wants it, anyway. '''Mr. Krabs: '''SpongeBob, back away! ''Sandy's trying to nurse Patrick, Mr. Krabs shoots Mr. Sear with his sleep dart. Mr. Krabs: 'Bang. ''falls to the ground. 'Squidward: '''Hell yeah. '''SpongeBob: '''Nice one, Mr. K. ''rain start to pour down on the surface, mud starts to enter the area and if they don't run, they'll drown in the mud. 'Mr. Krabs: '''Sandy, is Patrick okay now? '''Sandy: '''Mmm, nope. Not yet. '''Mr. Krabs: '''How will we bring him? '''SpongeBob: '''I just called the helicopter. '''Sandy: '''Then, let's get out of here! ''all exit the place and the helicopter finally arrives. '''Patrick: ''(wakes up) What happened? '''Sandy: '''No time, let's just go on the helicopter. '''SpongeBob: '''Wait, why do they all have guns pointed at us? '''Sandy: '(whispers) ''Run. '''SpongeBob: '''Why? '''Sandy: '''They're part of Sear's team. They've got his logo on their uniforms. '''SpongeBob: '(Sear's members start firing) ''RUN! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Holy shit. '''SpongeBob: '''Fire your dart gun, Mr. Krabs! ''Krabs fires and successfully restrain three of the four crew members, leaving only one left. Crew Member #1: '''I surrender! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Okay, what do you want? '''Crew Member #1: '''Just let me land the helicopter. '''Mr. Krabs: ''(whispers to everyone) Just in case, get ready to attack. '''SpongeBob: '(whispers to Mr. Krabs) ''Eye, eye. '''Crew Member #1: '''So what now? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Sure. Don't shoot, you're outnumbered. ''(then whispers to SpongeBob) ''He'll shoot, get ready. '''Crew Member #1: '(lands helicopter) ''Okay--- ''(grabs gun) Mr. Krabs: ''(shoots the Crew Member with the sleep dart) Bullseye. '''SpongeBob: '''So what do we do with them? '''Mr. Krabs: '''I suggest dispose of the other 3 and keep this guy, and let's get his gun. '''SpongeBob: '''Dispose? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Like put them in some remote area. '''SpongeBob: '''Sure. '''Sandy: '''Damn, what a day. I'm glad we're all fine. We should... start setting up camp for tonight in some high area. The flood's coming real fast. '''All: '''Agreed. ''ends. Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:SBCA Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Episode transcripts